Arcpocalypse
by MT's Souless6
Summary: Post Apocalypse AU. I don't really what happened or what caused it... All i know is that 5 years ago people started to change to mutate... Others attacked and eat each other... And the dead...those who weren't bitten that is, rose from the grave But at least i haven't seen any in my little sliced of heaven in like 3 years hahahaha... *sighs*


**When you got writer's block you write something else and hope it goes away – A friend**

**Anyway here' something that's been swimming around in the chaos I call a mind hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Arc-topia

**Abandoned Zone: Eastern Vale, Beacon-East Apartments **

A blond young man lets out a tired groan as the sunlight hits his face through the hole in the roof; he tried to roll out of its way only to fall off of his makeshift bed face first

"Ohhh dammit…" He grunts as he sits up and rubs his nose "Every morning Jaune, this happens every morning and you never learn" he berates himself

Jaune lets out a stifled yawn and gets up, he stretches and pats his face a few times to wake himself up properly "Aahh, another great day in the apocalypse" he laughs halfheartedly and looks to the wall "….day 734 huh…" he walks over to the wall pulls out his pocket knife and scrapes another marking on it "there day 735…." He sighs

Jaune pushes the windows open and looks down at the deserted streets below "no Z's….always" he grabs his favorite hoodie, his machete and straps it to his left side then he grabbed his S&W500 revolver that only 4 bullets left in it, he for some reason refuses to load it, he puts it in the hoister, he grabs his pink bunny bag pack, the only thing he had left of his sisters and his scroll

"You know without this I'd probably have gone mad by now" He chuckles to himself as he opens up the music app and hit shuffle

_**Song: E.L.O – Mr. Blue Sky, starts**_

He looks up at the sky to see its overcast "Heh, ironic" he pulls his hood up heads into the hallway, he looks around and sees that all the doors were still closed, he nods and heads down the stairs to the entrance where his baseball bat waits for him, he smiles and picks it up "Hello Sally" he twirls it around and kicks out the door

"Let's go hunting~" he purposely slams the door shut making the sound echo through the streets, he stands there for a good 3 minutes before shrugging and leaves

After 20 minutes' walk patrolling the block Jaune head to park, he climb onto the wall to get a better view slightly hoping to see something, anything new but sadly he didn't, heck he hasn't seen a Z in four months, wait was he actually hoping for to see a Z? man he must really be going crazy, Jaune shakes his head and hops off the wall into the park and heads over to the pond…lake?, Whatever.

"Yep, still the same" He refers to his fishing rod and equipment that were still in the exact same spot he left them three days ago

"Well dinner ain't gonna catch itself" He says picking up the fishing rod, he pick up the bucket and fills it with water "Gonna need to keep them fresh" he sits down on a rock and cast his line

**4 hours later…**

"Hmnh…haa…yha!" Jaune grunts as he struggles to reel his latest catch, with one last big pull the fish about 2 feet long his pulled from the lake "Haha! Gotcha little bastard" he cheers adding the fish to the bucket "Hmm I guess six will do for now, better go check on the garden" he pack up his fishing equipment properly this time, he heads back to the apartment

As always the walk back was eerily quiet besides the music from his scroll that is, he climbs the stair all the way to the roof and emptied the bucket of fish into an old water tank, he checked to see if the makeshift drain that watered the plants was still working, after confirming it was he opened the storage room grabs a pair of gloves and got to work

**2 hours later….**

"Corns still going, peas are a-ok, potatoes are looking good, carrots….meh" He continues to lists off all his plants "…and done" he takes off the glove and puts down his check list "now what to do with the rest of my day….it's still a few hour before the sun sets…" the walks over to the egde where a chair sat and sits down looking over the abandon east side, Jaune sighs and closes his eyes

**~~flashback**~~

**Jaune struggled to force his way through the crowd only to be pushed back by an Atlasian soldier "H-hey let me through I got a pass!" he screamed at the man **

"**Get back son or I would drop you where you stand, EVERYBOBY GET BACK NOW!" The soilder starts shooting randomly into the air scaring the people back **

"**JAUNE!" he girl screamed from the other side on the fence **

**Jaune look to see his twin sister Joan waving at him tears running down her face "HURRY THINGS ARE GETTING WORSE OVER HERE, WE HAVE TO GOOO!"**

"**G-GO WITHOUT ME, TAKE THE OTHERS AND G-**

**FHOOOWSH BOOOOM! **

**A helicopter comes crashing down on the building behind her, soon the groans and moans of 'them' followed **

"**FUCK JUST GOOO JOAN NOW!" **

**With a tear filled face she nods and runs off, Jaune gave a sorrowful smile and turns to run the other way and explosion and more screams could be heard, he could only pray for their safety**

**~~Flashback ends~~**

Jaune eye snaps open as he wake up from the memory, an hour has passed

"Damn I must have falle-

"Arff arff!"

"The hell?!" Jaune looks down to see a small dogs bark and looking right up back at him "Arff! Arff!"

"What…"

The…."

FUCK!?"

"A dog! An Oum damned DOG!, I haven't seen a dog in months!" he thought to himself excitedly before a feeling a dread "Wait…how did it get here, I spent months barricading the entire east side…"

Jaune looks up to see smoke coming from the west a few blocks from him "OUM DAMMIT!" He grabs his bat and races down the stair, kicking the door open he's greet by the small dog barking excitedly at him, he ignores the dog and runs in the direction of the smoke, the dog follows him

..

..

Jaune stop just around the counter of where the smoke was coming from, he peeked around to see a girl passed out and bleeding the ground with 3 thug looking men standing above her

"Raiders…" Jaune growls and draws his machete, he will need to be smart about this, and he needed a plan, he felt a tug on his pant looking down ready to stab whatever it was he sees the dog looking up at him hopefully "I take it she's you owner?" it nods and Jaune sighs "wait here I got an idea, he quietly opens a window and climbs inside

"B-boss I think we s-should get out of here this is they Yellow D-death's territory" The skinny looking raiders says shakily

"Shut the fuck up everyone 'now that's just a rumor" He buff one growls grabbing the skinny on by his collar and pushing him away "Besides this bitch took my eye so I'm taking something a hers" he licks his lips hungrily

"You sick Baul…you better share" The snake faunus raider laughs

"Hahaha no shit we always share" Baul laughs kneeling down grabbing the unconscious girls top and rips it off "niccceee" he eyes her chest he reached down to grope her but was stop by the sound of glass breaking and a pained scream, Baul turns around to see a yellow figure jump from the second story window it lands on the snakes faunus and slits his throat, the skinny raider tried to scream but was shot through the head

"N-NO WAY Y-YOUR R-REAL?" Baul exclaims fearfully as he tries to crawl backwards too scared to draw his weapon

The yellow figure turns to turn to him menacingly, but in actuality Jaune was freaking out "Y-your foolish t-to come here" he points to gun at Baul "And for that you w-will pay…with y-your life" he struggled to say

To Baul it was like a demon speaking to him, he let out a terrified yell and turns around, jumps up and tried to run away, he didn't make it far as a bullet pierced his head

Jaune tried his best to hold his breakfast down, as always he was unreasonable good with a gun

"Arff Arff!" Jaune looks over to see the dog next to the half-naked girl, if this was any other situation he would be blushing up a storm but now was not the time, he walks over to her takes off his hoodie and covers her top half with it, he gently picks her up and sighs

"Well I wanted some change but this is a little much, guess it's through what they say, be careful what you wish for…" He looks over to the hole in his barricade still burning away "….motherfuckers…." he turns around and begin to trek back to his apartment, the dog follows happily

**Later at night…. **

The girl feels something slimy on her face, her eyes slowly drifts open and greeted by the small dog

"OH hey Zwei" She gives a painful groan as she tried to sit up "Wait wher-

She's cut off by the sound of a door opening; she looks to see Jaune enter the room with two bowls of soup in his hands

"Oh you're awake that's good" He walks over to her and holds out the bowl to her, she hesitates but her stomach won and she takes it and digs in

"….it goods" She exclaims happily and continues to eat

Jaune nods "I'm glad you like it" he walks over to the table and sits, he watches her for a second before he starts eating too, Zwei seeing his master was fin went back to eating his dog food Jaune had given him

After their meal he was a peaceful silence

"So…." Jaune starts with his hand close to his gun

"Hmm?" the girl replies sleepily getting comfortable in Jaune's bed

"Who are you exactly?"

"Oh I'm-"

End.

**Ok I'll leave it there for now, a thank you to my friend for giving me the idea and a thank you all you readers for reading to the end, please leave a review and I promise to try and make chapters longer, well see you around!**

**P.S: Let me know which girl you want them to be, I made sure to make them anonymous **


End file.
